


Halloween KISS

by Reijiskitten



Category: Scooby Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Hentai, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Sex, kiss, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: The rock band KISS and their ladies decide each to have a slightly different holiday. Only location wise. The girls all have nearly the same idea. This spooky holiday will have more KISS than intended.





	Halloween KISS

Fall leaves swirled around the heels of Tabitha as she walked with her younger sister Sierra to the strip of shops along Main Street. Talking to each other and turning into a coffee shop, the girls hardly looked around, knowing they would see the same Halloween decorations as everywhere else. Tabitha went ahead and put in their order before taking a seat with a device that would let them know their coffee was ready.  
"So what's Kris and Mary been up to lately?" Tabitha asked.  
Sierra could see the tired lines on her sisters face. She knew their oldest sister was always so tired after a concert or KISS Kruise.   
"Not much. Kris is getting ready for Halloween and Mary went ballistic shopping the other day, they had a ton of new and ripe fruit and veggies for the buying. You know how Mary makes everything herself."  
"To be honest, I'm surprised that she hasn't a garden herself." Mary's eyes found the device, which lit up.  
"I'll get it." Sierra got up, picking it up, "She's busy enough, there isn't enough time in a day for her to do gardening."  
She went up, returned their device and picked up the two steaming hot coffees. She placed Tabitha's in front of her before sitting back down.  
"So what are you gonna do for Halloween? With the Crimson Witch gone there's no need for us sisters to go back to KISSWorld this year with the guys."  
"I dunno, I think I may go back with Paul. You know how he is, I have that Daphne chick to worry about."  
Sierra smiled as two more women joined them.  
"There you two are, couldn't find you at all!  
"I told you this shop dumbass."  
Kris flipped her slightly older twin off as Mary found a way to sit next to Tabitha without making her older but shorter sister move, both with a cup of coffee. With the four sisters down, they talked to each other, be sure to be quiet.  
"I'm going back to KISSteria this year," Mary said, her eyes closed and fingers splayed as she took her hands off her hot cup of coffee.  
"What, why?!"  
"Well I've been staying in the house since mom died, but it's slowly falling apart. Dad had to leave it after the Elder put him in the nursing home."  
"It's weird how much of KISSteria matches earth," Kris commented with a nod of agreement from her older sister, Tabitha, who drained her coffee.  
"But why go back there? I mean I understand KISSteria, but the house in general."  
"THere's still stuff there I want to finish up and take out. We do have all of mama's paintings, but they are locked in her room downstairs. Hopefully, they're well preserved. I heard from dad once that she painted us without even seeing us when Tabitha was a child."  
"Infant. And the men."  
"Plus all the documents are probably downstairs," Kris said, looking at her twin sister.  
"Oh, I've no doubt. I suppose it's an idea, but you're doing it alone?"  
"No."   
"I'm getting us another round of coffee," Tabitha said, writing down what everyone wanted, plus food before she got up to get her device back and sit down.  
"Tommy said he'd come up and help, and dad wants to be there too. He may be up there in age but he's still sharp."  
"What are you gonna do Tabitha?"  
"Paul wants to just stay at the park after. He's not exactly young himself, and you know those hip replacements get him now and then. We'll just stay at the hotel and get room service and whatnot."  
"Gene said he wanted to go to Coolsville, come to find out it's where those kids are from. I guess he may be missing Scooby and Shaggy said we could stay at his place, safer than Freds, guess it's loaded with traps and Gene...you know him, that temper."  
"Try and not let hi burn the house down..." Tabitha said.  
Kris just stared at her empty mug. She and Eric didn't' have plans.   
"Kris? What's up?"  
"Nothing just seems everyone but us has a plan for Halloween," Kris said, her phone going off.   
She glanced at it to see who it was from, then quickly grabbed it and started to text away while her sisters talked.  
"Hey, don't forget our instruments," Sierra said looking at Mary.  
"Oh, dad has those already. You don't think he'd get rid of the very things we were taught to play do you?"  
"Never know, the Elder did say he's old."  
"She's not the younger, as Velma said once."  
"Well nevermind. Eric just asked if I wanted to fly on the red-eye back to Ohio. Gues he misses that little state."  
"For Tommy it's Oregon."  
"Paul it's New York."  
"Oddly enough, Gene likes Israel."  
"Why is it odd?"  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that...Oh, you know what I meant!"

Packing up for the trip, Tabitha looked down at her suitcase, making sure she had everything before closing it and putting a black makeup case on top of it. Paul smiled as he remembered when she had to put everything in it after breaking her first one. He picked up the suitcases as she picked up both makeup cases and they walked them out. He somewhat dreaded the time that Eric would be awake, but he knew the man had more energy in him than a twelve-year-old boy, and that was saying something at his age of sixty-one.   
He crawled into the back with Gene and Sierra, Tabby behind him. Sierra was biting a guitar pick and texting her sister.   
"Kris said to pick them up at the mall, they had to put Peanut and Moose in the pet center there for lodging."  
"Alright."

Getting everyone in and not fighting was always the fun part. The sisters could easily freak out over something once they were all stressed if Guardian wasn't crying. Finally, driving there ended up turning into a snooze fest with seven out of eight people asleep.  
The Catman stared down at his phone, the sky outside darker than the black on his costume he'd soon have to wear. He looked out the window, seeing lights go by. He knew they were close. He put his phone away, tucking it into the back pocket of his worn-out jeans. He leaned over, putting his hand on Kris's shoulder, "Kris, wake up babe."  
She groaned and looked up int his blue eyes before rubbing her black ones. She arched her back as she stretched against her seat belt, looking around to see everyone else slowly waking up, nearly a chain reaction. Eric was always smart in that sense.   
"We nearly there?" Paul asked, scratching his head.   
"Nearly."

With everyone checked in to the rooms they normally took, the group split apart, all agreeing to meet up for a late dinner then bed. If only. Even Guardian knew what the night was about to hold, but for now, she'd make a good Italian dinner.

Tabitha settled into bed. She was beyond tired and knew the rest probably were too. She let Paul wrap his arms around her torso as he fell asleep. This Halloween was most certainly gonna be fun, hopefully with more treats than tricks.


End file.
